


Freaking Grimm

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [61]
Category: Grimm (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fugitives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the word terrify, mistreat and lost.





	Freaking Grimm

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.

“Look at her, Der. Her only purpose in life is to terrify people,” Stiles said. Derek sighed, then rolled his eyes as Stiles poked at the Hexenbiest that had passed out in the woods.

Before Derek could tell Stiles to stop mistreating her, two men appeared in the clearing, one of them waving a badge.

“Evening, gentlemen. I'm Detective Burkhardt, and this is my partner, Monroe. I see you found our lost fugitive.”

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose as Stiles started bombarding them with questions. This was the last thing Derek wanted in Beacon Hills. A freaking Grimm.


End file.
